Every rose has it thorn but hers are posion
by heavensdarkfallenangel
Summary: what happens when Jacob imprints on Rosalie and Emmetts adoptive daughter? Can he let go of Bella or will she be the death of them? what happens when her mothers past is reveled and the Volturi come for her? This is a story about Constance Fey Cullen and her heartbreak. I do not own twilight just the OCs i create.
1. Chapter 1

A girl ran through the forest and didn't even slow down or stop to see if they were still chasing her. She wanted to protect her daughter and would give up her life for her daughter. She knew she had to what was best for her so she ran to the person she trust the most in the world. She got to his house and she began to bang on the door. A guy opened it and the girl looked relieved.

"Arlieli?" The guy asked her and just nodded.

"Carlisle you said if I needed anything you would help me so here I am" The girl said and I sensed them come she gently place the girl in Carlisle's hands. She kisses her forehead and vanishes. Leaving very confused Carlisle who signs and closes the door. The little girl's smiles up and places her hands on his face and his breathe caught. He smiled down at her and realized what he could do. He walked up to his daughter room and knocked on the door and she answered.

"Carlisle is something wrong?" she asked and noticed the bundle in his arms.

"Rosalie could you take of her?" Carlisle said and Rosalie's eyes got wide. When the little girl spotted Rosalie she began to cry and reached for her. Rosalie grabbed her and the baby placed her hands on Rosalie's face. She smiled up at her and found the women's coldness very comforting.

"Aww your to precious I think I will name you Constance Fey Cullen." Rosalie asked and the little girl smiled big. Rosalie chuckled and kissed the top of the little angel's forehead.

Before anyone knew it little Constance was taking her first steps towards Alice but all she wanted was the cookie her auntie was holding. Before Rosalie knew it her little Constance was heading off to a high school.

"Are you sure you wanna go to that one?" Her mother asked her and Constance just smiled. She wrapped her arms around her mom and hugged her.

"Yes mom I am sure." Constance said laughing and everyone looked so sad. She just sighed and her dad ran over to her and hugged her.

"Angel doesn't go I am not ready." Her father said and Constance just laughed. She hugged her dad and the car behind her beeped.

"Mrs. Cullen we are going to miss your flight if you don't hurry up." The driver said and she nodded. She kissed her parent's good bye and gave the rest of her family a hug. She loaded into the car and turned around. She watched as they faded in the distance and this time she let herself cry. The tears fell down her face and she silently sobbed. She spent the next year and half in the private school and made a new friend called Elizabeth Uley. They were glued to each other's hips and Constance loved her life at the academy


	2. Chapter 2

"Constance hurry you ass up or we are going to miss our flight!" My friend Izzie scream at me and I laughed. I grabbed my suit case and bounce downs the stairs. "God it's about time" My friend Izzie growled and I laughed. We boarded our plane and talked the whole flight or she did at least I dosed off. When we landed we both almost ran off the plane but we restrained ourselves. I was still sad that Izzie would be in La Push and me in forks. I just shook it off and hugged my friend bye. As we went our separate ways I looked for my family but no one was there. I had a feeling they forgot about me and tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Constance!" Someone yelled and I turned around. I got wide eyed and smiled.

"Auntie Alice!" I screamed and ran towards. I leap in the air and being he awesome aunt she was she caught me from mid jump. "I missed you so much auntie!" I said and I hugged her. She laughed and spun me around.

"I missed you to darling" Alice said laughing and she stopped spinning me. "You parents have missed you like crazy." She said and I nodded. I bet they did miss me they didn't even let me be alone for five minutes growing up. I wonder how they would react when they realize their little girl isn't a little girl anymore. I sighed and got into my aunts new yellow Porsche and I laughed. It was a care for her. On the drive she explained everyone was in school and Esme was going food shopping after hunting. I smiled to myself and I saw the house come into view. She didn't wanna tell anyone besides nana and popup she wanted it to be a huge surprise.

I was unpacking my things and basically bouncing off the wall when I heard the door open. I jumped away from the suit case and bolted to the door. I ran to the hallway having my gpsy skirting swishing behind me. My eyes got wide when I spotted my dad and I took off down the stairs.

"DADDY!" I screamed and he looked up. His eyes got wide and he smiled.

"Constance!" My dad screamed and ran to meet me half way. Before I could even get on the next step I was in my dad's arms. "Oh I have missed you angel. Wait till your mom sees you she is going to flip." My dad said laughing. "Since you left she has been in a bad mood." My dad said and I nodded. The door was slammed opened and within seconds I was ripped from my dad's grip.

"MY BABY!" My mom screamed and spun me around before pulling me against her chest. "I missed you and you're never leaving again!" She shrieked and I laughed. I saw my uncle walk in the door and my mom let me go.

"Uncle Edward!" I screamed and flung myself at him. He laughed and hugged. I was so happy to see him he was the one who always went off for my girly needs.

"Who is she?" An annoying voice asked rather rudely and I looked over my uncle shoulder to see a very annoying girl.

"Who is this rude bitch?" I said with a snarl and my uncle growled. I smacked him upside the head and he laughed. "Don't growl at me Eddie Weddie." I said and he put me down on the ground.

"Bella this is my Niece Constance, Emmett and Rosalie's daughter. Constance this is my mate Bella." My uncle said and we both glared hatefully at each. Before I let my mouth get the best of me and get into a world of trouble my phone rang.

"Hey Fey" I heard Izzie say smiling and I nodded

"Hey Izzie"

"There is a bonfire here and my brother wanted to you so you are invited."

"Oh cool. I will ask my parents and text you later."

"Alright but Fey wear the same outfit from the bash we went."

Alright will do girl see ya."

"Peace" Izzie said and I hung up the phone. I turned to see my family staring at me and I squealed which caused most of them to cover theirs.

"Ma pa can I go to La Push and hang with Izzie?" I asked and I saw my family freeze. Looks of horror where placed on their faces.

"Absolutely not!" My mother screamed and it made me flinch.

"Come on ma please!" I begged and I used my saddest pout and eyes.

"I can watch over her." Bella said annoyingly and mom ran at her. She grabbed Bella's arm and snarled at her.

"How can I trust this thing with my most precious thing ever?" My mother screams and thanks to my family I was allowed to go.

I ran to my room and tried so hard to find something wear but nothing. I pouted and realized what I wore to our last bash was at home. I bit my lip and jumped in the shower. I began to sing in the shower and I jumped out. I plugged IPhone in and began to dance around my room as I got ready.

I let my pretty chestnut hair fall loosely around my face in curls and did light make up that made my crystal blue eyes pop. I had on my favorite red lacey strapless corset and my faded torn skinny jeans. I put on my three inch stilettos but grabbed by strappy leopard beaded sandals in case. I grabbed my black purse and threw my phone and everything in it. I smiled and bounced down the stairs excited to see Izzie even if I only saw her hours ago. I heard people gasp but I keep walking. Bella was driving to la Push and I was bouncing in my seat from excitement. I texted Izzie we arrived and I threw open the door. I saw a figure running to me so I smiled and ran too.

"IZZIE!"

"FEY!" Izzie screamed and wrapped me up into a hug that only caused me to giggle. She pulled me over to a group of boys. "Sam this is my BFF Constance but she prefers her middle name Fey." Izzie said smiling and I laughed. A very tall tan guy stood up and omg he was tall.

"I am Sam nice to meet you. Izzie talks about you a lot." Sam said and I saw Izzie's cheeks redden and I laughed.

"Next to meet to you Sam." I said smiling and turned to Izzie. "Oh by the away Derek called we have to work on our routine." I said and everyone around us looked confused. "Alright let's dance Izzie."

"Like Ballet?" Some guy said and we just started laughing so hard. I took off my shoes and put my phone on speaker. Somebody that used to know the dubstep remix began to play. We began to dance and our moved in rhythm with the music. Izzie did a flip over me and I began to move the best I could in the sand. My skinny jeans weren't really helping but I continued and when we finished. We were both sweating a little.

"Wow….." A guy said and we both laughed. Derek found me and Izzie when we were secretly dancing in the drama room. We were recruited into the Dark Angels and out crew was number one in Maine.

"Damn Fey sometimes I wonder if Derek's goal is to kill us." Izzie said laughing and I nodded. Izzie and I were walking to find a sit when bitch Bella decided it would be funny to trip us. We were falling towards the fire when a strong pair of arms wrapped around us. My top caught on a twig as I fell onto the guy and his body was on fire no I mean really. His temperature wasn't normal at all and I looked up into amazing brown eyes I could drown in. I felt a tugging sensation towards this said guy. I snarled and jumped up. This caused my whole shirt to rip in half. It expose red lacey see through bra. I made an eep noise and covered up my chest. A felt something placed on my and I was turned around. I was forced against a warm chest.

"Damn Jacob come on she has an amazing body." A boy said laughing and the guy who I assume is Jacob growled at him.

"Slip the hoodie on over your head and I will take you home." The guy Jacob said and all I could was nod. I slipped it on thank god for Izzie added in.

"Nah don't worry about it I will take her." Izzie said smiling and I Laughed. It turns out she wanted to get home first and grab her night bag. We were in her room when I heard the door slam.

"GOD SAM WHY NOW! I DON'T WANT An IMPRINT MUCH LESS HER!" The guy from earlier screamed and someone let out a low growl.

"Jacob!" Sam said in voice that made me cringe. "She is your imprint." Sam continued

"I don't want some ugly loose like Fey! I don't want her." Jacob screamed and it felt like a knife collided with my heart. "She is no Bella and really nothing is appealing about her! I will fight this!" The guy screamed and his word cut me like knives. I didn't know why but at this moment in time I was crying. I opened Izzie window after I grabbed her keys.

"FEY!" Izzie screamed as I jumped down and I started the car. I spend off home and the tears keep falling making the road before me blurry. When I arrived at home I put my head on the stirring wheel and cried. I let the sobs shaking my whole body.

Izzie's POV:

I watched as my best friend jumped out of my window crying. I let the anger take me over as I slammed my bedroom door open and I stomped down the stairs. I saw the two boys took up at me shocked and I walked up Jacob. I let my hand collided with his ugly face.

"YOU HURT HER! YOU WILL NEVER SEE IZZIE AGAIN YOU SICK DISGUSTING MUTT!" I screamed and my brother looked shocked but I was to anger to care. "She is the best damn thing you will ever get better then that plain looking cunt whore Bella! You know how many guys would kill to be with Fey? Well you will find out! Wait till her boy Derek finds out your so dead." I growled and stomped back upstairs leaving a wide eyed Sam and a shaking Jacob. I sighed and collapsed on my bed and I smirked to myself realizing when I said her boy Derek it sounded more like he was her boyfriend when in fact Derek took over the older brother status. I texted Fey and then Derek. He said the crew is coming down and I muttered shit. What did I just start?


	3. Chapter 3

Constance's POV

I don't know how I ended up in my bed but I did and I sighed softly. I smiled to myself and then groaned when I realized I was wearing the Jerks hoodie but god he smelt good like woodsy with a hit of jasmine. I shook my head and took of the sweater and I growled to myself. I ran to the shower so I could get his stench off of me even though I didn't want to but I figured it was best if I did. I put in my strawberry vanilla shampoo and sung in the shower. I jumped out and wrapped my hair up in a towel while I went in my room to get ready for my day. I put on my favorite blue gpsy skirt and put on my ankle bells. I grabbed my white silk tank top and my beaded strappy wedges. I put light blue make up on and pulled the towel down. My curls flowed down and I grabbed my straighter without the curls it goes to my waist. I grabbed my cell phone.

_Hey Izzie sorry about last night I need to return your car_

_Damn Fey no problems just return my car please_

_LOL true dat so where we gonna meet?_

_Sam told me to tell you the border where the hell that is. I think he is going senile with his old age._

_Omg lol to funny Izzie. I ask my parents where the fuck that is. Oh yo I am giving you hoddie back._

_Lol I like that but yeah do that I see ya fey_

Peace out Izzie I sent and walked down the stairs humming as my bells rang with every walk I take. I made it to the living room when I smelt my nanas amazing cooking. I smiled and took off running to the kitchen and my eyes got wide eyed when I saw the pancakes. Everyone told me good morning when I saw it.

"Good morning bitch." I said rather rudely and she glared.

"Jacob wants his hoodie back" she said trying to get to me and I turned to smile at her letting my hatred show in her eyes.

"As of matter of fact I am returning my friends car and she will Dick head his hoodie." I said practically growling and she glared at me. I turned to my auntie and smiled. "Hey auntie can ya show where some border is so I can return Izzie's car?" I asked and my aunt froze but nodded.

I was following my aunt who pulls off to the side and I saw Izzie standing with Jacob. Ugh oh great! I basically screamed in my head but I put a fake smile on my face. I got out of the car and walked over to them. I tossed Izzie her car keys and threw Jacobs hoodies in his face before I began to stomp off but a warm hand grabbed my upper arm. I turned around to glare at whoever it was that grabbed. No surprise it was Jacob and my eyes harden.

"Let go of me bastard." I said snarling and he sounded like he growled. "Don't growl at me Cujo now let me fucking go!" I said in complete anger and his hold hardens around my arm.

"We need to talk." He said and looked at him like her was on crack. "I don't want you going back into forks." He said and my anger got the best of me as I smashed my fist into his face. I winced at the pain but ignored it.

"Jacob releases my niece now." My auntie snarled and Jacob growled as he pushed me behind him.

"You niece funny she is human not some soulless creature!" He said growling at my aunt who ran but stopped a foot away from us like something wouldn't let her go. "You can't get to her while she's here leech and I will be taking care of her now." He said growling and I felt my eye twitch. "Was this asshole serious first he said he didn't want my now this. Screw this. As I finished my thoughts I ran to my auntie but Jacob grabbed me before I could get her. I whimpered and anger crossed her face.

"JACOB RELEASE HER OR I WILL KILL BELLA!" My aunt said in complete anger and I knew Jacobs face fell.

"You wouldn't dare. I won't let you leech." He said growling and my anger reached its boiling point. I turned around to him and glared.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU HAVE THE BELLA BITCH SO LEAVE ME ALONE! I WONT NOTHING FROM YOU OR BE NEAR YOU! YOU MAKE ME SICK! TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL DESPISE YOU MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!" I screamed in anger and he flinched. The moment her let me go I flung myself into my auntie's arm who just smiled like she knew she won.

"See Jacob? Now leave us alone!" My aunt said angrily and we were in the car driving home. Everything seemed so dull and lifeless after I told him that. I just sighed and my aunt gave me a soft smile.

I don't know what I was here again but do to Izzie basically begging me to come I caved and her I was sitting at the table. Everyone was staring at me funny and I sighed.

"Soooo that's Emily my brother fiancée Quil Jared Paul Jared Seth Leah and you already know Jacob. Guys this is my friend Constance Fey Cullen." Izzie say and i heard them growl and I backed away. I tripped and two pair of strong arms wrapped around me catching me.

"So you a Cullen huh?" The guy who I believe Embry said growled and my eye began to twitch. That's it I have had enough of their stupid shit.

"Down Cujo don't be growling at me!" I said angrily and flicked his nose like I would a dog. "Yes I am a Cullen and proud to be one. My parents adopted me when my bitch of mother decided to drop me off at their house. My parents raise and I love them dearly." I said and everyone seemed to relax but then the annoy girl Bella walked in. Everyone groaned and Jacob released me and went to her side/

"So what's it like growing up with the Cullen's?" The guys named Jared asked me and I laughed.

"Fun out of all of my family I and my uncle Edward get along the best besides my parents of course. My uncle spoiled me and gave me everything. God would he be annoying every time I scrapped a knee he would think I would die from blood loss." I said laughing and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Edward isn't like that." Bella said whining and my eye began to twitch. "He is a gentle kind person who only loves me and doesn't care about you." She said rudely and I lunged for her.

"Shit" Izzie said and ran to restrain me and I snarled at her. I wanted to ram my fist in this bitches face.

"Let me at her!" I screamed and everyone seemed to be watching us.

"Bella I think its best you leave. Fey can a fight and your fake ass could get hurt. I will only restrain her this once. So take your ugly ass home." Izzie screamed in anger and I laughed.

"Jacob and Edward won't let anything happen to me they love me more than that freak." Bella said evilly and Izzie let me go. I lunged at Bella and took her down to the ground. I smashed my fist into her face over and over. I felt someone pull me off and I watched as Jacob lifted the little slut up.

"Next time you touch me black or anything it will be your last! Bella next time you piss me off it's your death!" I growled and I heard growls.

"I won't let you touch her I would rather you die then her." Jacob said and it felt like someone had just ripped out my heart. Tears fell down my face as I took off running into the woods. Someone called my name but I didn't turn back. I keep running until I tripped and I pulled my knees up to my chest. I sobbed and sobbed. My eyes felt very heavy and I didn't care I just wanted everything to end. Last thing I saw as I closed my eyes was a Red haired red eye vampire.

Please review and let me know what you think so far: D


	4. Chapter 4

Jacobs POV

I growled to myself as I watched my imprint run out in the woods and that's when I smelt it. It was a leech and I ran in and placed Bella on Emily's couch. I ran out of the house and phased. I ran and there stood the red head leech holding something by the throat and a smell hit me it was strawberry and vanilla. Where have I smelt that before and then hit me like a ton of bricks.

FEY! I screamed in my head and I growled.

"Now puppy you don't wanna hurt her do you?" She asked and Fey just hung from her grasp like a helpless doll. What scared me was that was wasn't moving or anything but thankful I heard her heart beat. "Let's see who she belongs too." The leech said and as her teeth neared her throat I growled more and stepped towards her. "Hello mutt one wrong move I break her like a twig." She said and just as she said it the Cullen's appeared. I saw the leeches glaring at each other and she smirked. "Now now let's see who can catch her. FETCH!" She screamed and tossed Fey up in the air. I jumped and fazed into a human as I caught her. I laid her against my chest and twisted my body so I hit the cold hard ground. I grunted in complete pain and looked down at my poor imprint. I realized I missed up her life just by imprinting on her and the damn Cullen leeches weren't helping. I realized just how good she felt in my arms.

"Fey I am sorry I will try to be a better imprint." I said looking down at her fragile figure and I realized just how beautiful she was. She has a heart shaped face and her curly chestnut hair that falls around it making her look like some kind of angel. She had curves in all the right places and long amazing legs. Her eyes where the most amazing blue I have ever seen with long eye lashes that made her blue eyes pop. She was short and had to be about 5'1. This girl was so much more amazing beautiful then Bella I knew all I wanted was to take of her and shelter her from the world. Just like that she ripped from my arms and their stood the blonde hair leeched.

"Stay away from my daughter Jacob all you have done was brought her pain and anger. You will stay away from here I mean it!" She said screaming and I whimpered. I wanted to kill this leech for having their nasty hand on my sweet fey.

I felt myself shaking and the next thing I know I phased and I wanted to rip this ugly leeches head off. Who was she to tell me to stay away from my imprint and I will be near her. This damn leech can't stop me. I walked towards her growling and she snarled. I wanted to rip them apart and I could tell the feeling was mutational.

_If you want Bella back give me FEY!_ I screamed in my head and Edward snarled.

_Jacob!_

I agree with him Sam

_Yeah we need Fey not her! She is a waste of space_

Guys our attention should be getting Fey back from the soulless creatures

GUYS ENOUGH!

"Let not start a fight. Constance will go with us and if she choices to see Jacob that's fine if not oh well." The doctor leech said and they vanished. I growled and phased and returned home

Izzie's POV

I had just talked to Fey and she said she was coming over. I smiled and bounced down the stairs in a very good mood. I smiled at everyone who looked at me funny and I walked over and grabbed Emily's muffins.

"Hey Izzie." I heard Paul saying and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Paul." I said shyly and I don't know why but I had the urge to run my fingers across his nice build of a body.

"Paul stop flirting with my sister." Sam said laughing and I felt my face turn redder.

"Look she is bright red!" I heard Jared say laughing and my face redder more.

"Stop it boys your embarrassing!" Emily said and I shot her a thankful look.

"What are you doing today?" Sam asked me and I turned to him smiling.

"Fey is coming down and we going to the beach." I said smiling and Jacob looked hopefully. I narrowed my eyes at him. "She will be talking to you. She thinks your selfish useless pig!" I said in complete anger and he flinched.

"Come Izzie let them talk her really cares about her." Paul said and my anger spiked.

"Cares? CARES? IF HE CARED HER WOULDN'T HAVE MADE HER CRY TWICE! HE IS A HEARTLESS BASTARD!" I screamed and Jacob growled. "Don't growl at me mutt!" I said in complete anger.

"Izzie let Jacob talk to her!" Sam said in anger I turned around to him.

"NO YOU GUYS ARE JERKS I AM LEAVING!" I scream and grab my bag. Paul grabbed my arm and I turned to glare at him. "LET ME GO!" I screamed in his face and he growled.

"No you not going anywhere you mine and I say you can't leave!" Paul said angrily and was shaking. My eye got wide and my anger spiked. I turned around and rammed my knee into his balls. He grunted and I ran out of the house. I slammed the door and Fey pulled up. I ran jumped into her car just as the three guys came running out.

"IZZIE! STOP!" Same screamed as he neared the car.

"Fey Go!" I scream and she shot me a confused look.

"Izzie I am sorry please stay." Paul said as her neared my car. I got wide eyed and glared.

"Fey can we talk?" Jacob asked her and she glared.

"GUN IT!" I scream and she backed up. She did a risky u turn and we drove off speeding toward port angelus

Fey POV

I woke up with a killer head ache and groaned. I shot up confused as to way I am actually in my bed and I don't remember getting her. I sighed and ran to the shower and when I got out I gasped when I saw a hand imprint on my neck. I screamed and my door was busted down.

"FEY ARE YOU OK?" My uncle screamed and I screamed too.

"Uncle gets out!" I screamed and he got wide eyed and she ran out. My aunt Alice came in laughing and I pointed to my neck. She snarled and explained a red eyed vampire had me last night. I winced at the thought of it and my auntie gave me a soft smile. Izzie texted and told me we needed to go to the beach today. I smiled and ushered my aunt out. I grabbed my red and black rose choker that hid the finger marks. I grabbed my red and black corset with black mini skirt that had chains dripping from the side of its. I pulled my hair up in pig tails and smiled at hot gothic I looked. I put on my black fish nets and my knee high lacey black boots. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my dad keys to his car.

"Bye dad love ya." I said and kissed his cheek before he could say anything. I jump in the jeep and turned on the radio. I went surfing through the channels until I found my favorite song Bad Romance. I turned it up and sped off to Izzie's. When I go there I saw Izzie come running out of the house and I raised my eye brow.

"FEY GO!" I heard Izzie scream and three guys where at the jumpy. I groaned when I realize who it was.

"Izzie I am sorry please stay." Paul said as he neared Izzie's side of the car.

"Fey can we talk?" Jacob asked me as he neared my car. I glared at him and he looked so sad,

"FEY GUN IT!" Izzie screamed and I backed up the car. I did a dangerous u turn and speed off. We ended up port angelus and I groaned but we got out. We went to get dinner when two every sexy guys approached us.

"Hello I am Drake and this is Luther" The guy drake said and my eyes widened at just how sexy he was.

"I am Izzie this is FEY" Izzie said in her sexy tone and I rolled my eyes.

We finished eating and left the restaurant. The guys followed us wanting to hang out and Izzie agreed. Where neared her car when Luther grabbed my arm and through me up against the wall.

"Fey!" Izzie screamed and she was slammed up the wall against me.

"We can really use you for revenge. You guys stick of them." Luther said and my eyes got wide. Tears fell down my eyes and Luther smirked more evilly. "Everything will fall into place they took something from us and we are going to take something from them." Luther growled and my body shook with fear. "Let's get them in the car. You will listen to what I say or I will kill everyone you love." He said growling and I nodded sadly.

Please review and let me know what ya think. IDK if I will continue its up in the air at the moment. You review will let me know if I should thank :D


	5. Chapter 5

3rd person POV

Luther and Drake what they need for their revenge and they explained their plan to the girls who just whimpered. They were forced in their truck and where shaking in the back seat and then they arrived at Elizabeth's house. Constance jumped out of the jeep and attempted to run to the house but Luther's disgusting arms wrapped around her. She snarled but shut her mouth not wanting to endanger the people the she loves most and tears fell down her face. As if Jacob could sense her he was outside growling at Luther. She pulled up against the body of Luther and she whimpered. Sam came running out of his house and had a look of complete disgust on his face.

"What are you doing here Luther?" Sam said basically spitting his name out.

"Well you know how you stole something from our rez we are going to steal something precious from you." Luther said evilly and tears where streaming down Constance's eyes as her body shook with complete fear.

"Let her go!" Jacob said growling and his body was shaking.

"Fey!" Elizabeth screamed and tried to run to her but Drake grabbed her arm. He forcibly pulled her to him causing a snapping noise. Elizabeth whimpered in complete fear and her body was shaking also but with fear. Paul growled and was shaking in complete anger.

"Paul!" Sam said and pointed to the woods where Paul took off running and phased into his wolf from. He let out a howl and five howls responding. "We didn't have a choice when Claire was imprinted on. They have mates and where imprinted on. This will start a war." Sam growled at them and the girls were scared beyond belief.

"So? I don't care let's see whose mat she is." Luther said as his canines slipped out and growls where heard. Something sharp went into Constance's neck and she let out a heart writhing scream. Jacob phased at ran at them and growled hatefully. "She is mine now mutt." Luther screamed and Constance looks down at the wolf who was Jacob. Her heart broke and she turned around to face Luther. "Plus why would she want a monster?" Luther said growling and he flung Constance on the floor.

Everything was going in slow motion as Luther pulled out a knife with the attention of killing the large wolf. Constance's body acted on its own and she jumped up. She ran to Jacob.

"JACOB NO!" She screamed and ran infront of him. She took the force of the knife and it slid in her like butter. She screamed and glared at Luther. "He's not a monster!" Constance screams and pulls out the knife. It causes blood to spill out of her like a river. She rammed the knife into Luther's chest and he fell back bleeding also. Constance felt light headed and began to fall backward but Jacob phased. He caught her and she gave him a small smile.

"Fey you idiot why?" Jacob said and something wet fell down on Constance's face. She looks up to a very teary eyed Jacob. She places a bloody hand on his face and smiles softly.

"Well I needed to protect you." She choked out as blood was pouring down her mouth.

"I would have been fine." Jacob said sobbing and her eyes were going dull.

"I didn't know that Jacob I love you." Constance choked out and the world began to go in and out.

"Fey come on hold on." Jacob begged and he stood up. He turned to Sam and nodded. He took off running towards the Cullen's. Screw the treaty he wasn't going to let her die.

"Jacob I am tired. I think I am going to rest. I am glad I got to meet you." Constance said getting too tired as her eyes began to slowly close.

"Damnit Fey stay with me." Jacob said whimpering and the hand that was on his face fell.

"Sorry I can't hold any longer." She said and Jacob ran as fast as he ever could. Carlisle meet him halfway and snatched Constance. He took off running to his house and made it within seconds. He placed her on the table. Meanwhile all Jacob did was collapsed on the floor. He had his knees up to his chest and placed his head in his hands. The tears fell down like water from his eyes and his body shook with his sobs. All he was doing was ruining her life and he hated himself for it.

Carlisle was running around his house gathering things and he had stopped the bleeding. He was trying to get her heart beat steady and snarled when it stopped. He got paddles and pressed it to her chest three times. He heard it slowly pick up and he smiled. He finally got her stable but didn't know when she would wake up or what she will remember.

Rosalie smelt blood and she ran up the stairs. She saw blood everywhere and Constance laying there unmoving and her heart beat was faint. She ran to her daughter's side and chocked back the sob that wanted to escape her throat.

"Mom is sorry. Why oh god why my baby. When you wake up you never leaving my side." Rosalie said with emotion running through her. Everything was falling apart and she blamed that bitch Bella and Jacob.

Constance POV

I saw sitting in a field of flowers when a gorgeous woman walked up to me and she sat down next to me. She smiled softly at me and I just raised an eye brow. She turned to me and I gasped she looked just like me.

"Constance not a bad name." She said and her eyes where shining. "I am your mother and I think it's time I told you why I left you and who you really are." The women said and my eyes got wide with shock. I watch my mother with weiry eyes and her eyes look sad.

"Constance's I am not human." The women said and I nearly choked. "I am a fallen angel my wings were ripped out of my back when I tried to save a vampire. I fell in love with him but all he wanted was to access heaven and I wasn't anything to him." She choked out and I saw her tears where crystal. Her whole face looked sad and it broke my heart. "He raped me when I found out what he was up to and then he left me. Sweetie I was pregnant with you for 50 years and when you were born your father was aware of your existence. He tried to come and get you but I ran away from him. Constance your father is dangerous and heartless. He cannot love and he won't stop looking for you. Your more human then I excepted and I guess as you grew up the seal I placed on you worked well." My mother said and looked down at her feet. "Constance this is the last time I can see you because I am already dying. Beware of volturi your father is in it." She said and vanished. I just blink not knowing if I should believe it or not. I am in complete shock at what happened and I tried to remember where I was. I groaned and I heard someone calling my name but I ignore it. It was too nice here and I like it.

Izzie's POV

I was sitting by Fey's bed and she looked so pale. I heard the door downstairs slam open and very mad footsteps come pounding up the stairs.

"Elizabeth pack your shit when Fey wakes up you guys are going back to Maine." I heard Derek say in anger and all I did was nod. I didn't even know how to feel Sam explained everything to me and I was scared. Just like that Fey's mom ran into the room and snarled.

"She is staying here. My daughter stays with me." She said in anger.

"Really? Look what's good it's done to her! She is lying on her death bed." He screamed in anger.

"Maybe he is right Rosalie." A weak Jacob said and I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Jacob!" Rosalie screamed and looked at me. I could see the hurt in her eyes and she ran out of the door.

Jacobs POV

I was just sitting in the Cullen's and I felt so numb I couldn't feel anything and what happened replay in my mind.

I was sitting in Sam's kitchen and I was worried about Fey when her fear hit me like a ton of bricks. I jumped up out of my seat and ran out the door. I saw a disgusting guy pull Fey close to her and Sam was behind me in a matter seconds. I saw the guys smirking evil at Sam and I was way too confused at this moment but I knew one thing that bastard had my Fey. I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my mouth.

"What are you doing here Luther?" Sam said basically spitting his name out and I remember Sam told me about Luther he was hatefully guy who hated Sam and they promised not to steal other girls from each other Rez's and then it hit Emily and Clair where from his rez.

"Well you know how you stole something from our rez we are going to steal something precious from you." Luther said evilly and I heard Fey whimper and tears feel down her face. She was shaking in fear.

"Let her go!" I said growling and my body was shaking in complete anger. I wanted to kill this bastard so bad.

"FEY!" I heard Sam's sister scream and she jumped out of the car and tried to run to her but the other guy grabbed her and pulled her towards him. I heard something snap and Paul I saw out of the corner of my eye that Paul was shaking in anger. Shit he gonna change and scare the girls more.

"Paul!" Sam said and pointed to the woods where Paul took off running and phased into his wolf from. He let out a howl and five howls responding and I knew he was alerting the other members... "We didn't have a choice when Claire was imprinted on and when Emily was imprinted. They have mates and where imprinted on. This will start a war." Sam growled and the guy Luther smirked and Fey looked annoyed like she didn't know what was going and I felt sorry for her.

"So? I don't care let's see whose mat she is." Luther said as his canines slipped out and I growled hatefully this fucking bastard better not try I will kill him if he does. I growled in my head. I saw that bastard sink his filthy teeth into her neck and I lost it. I phased and I wanted kill this fucking bastard. I ran at him "She is mine now mutt." Luther screamed and Constance looks down at me and I knew she knew who I saw now. I saw the heart break on her face and when she turned to look at the guy my heart broke. I tried to suppress a whimper that wanted to escape. . "Plus why would she want a monster?" Luther said growling and he flung my Constance to floor. THAT'S IT THIS FUCKING BASTARD IS DYING! I said in my head I heard growls of agreement. I was about to lunge at him when I saw Fey jump in front of me.

"JACOB NO!" She screamed and I whimpered as the knife slid into her. NO FEY! I screamed in my head and I didn't know what to do or how to act. "HES NOT A MONSTER!" She screamed and pulled the knife out of her stomach. The smell of blood was strong as it poured out of her and she rammed the knife into his chest. I phased and caught her as she began to fall.

"FEY YOU IDIOT! WHY?" I said and I felt tears fall down my face and onto hers. She placed a blood hand on mine. I stood up and she looked so horrible so broken.

"I wanted to protect you." She said softly and I saw the blood spilling out her mouth. My tears where flowing more now.

"I would have been fine." I choked out and my heart was breaking. I knew my Fey was holding on by a strand.

"I didn't know that. Jacob I love you." She said and my heart was just shattered at that moment. I shook my head no she can't die. Please gods don't take her.

Fey come on hold on!" I begged her and she mustered up a sad bloody smile.

"Jacob I am tired. I think I am going to rest. I am glad I got to meet you." Constance said getting too tired as her eyes began to slowly close. I whimpered and shook her and her shot open a little bit more.

"I am sorry I can't hold on any longer." She said and she closed her eyes. I ran as fast I could and thankful the Leech Doctor met me halfway. He took off with Fey and I collapsed where I was standing and cried. I let my imprint die and I just stood there. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jacob it isn't your fault." Someone said and hugged me. "She will be k she has too." The person said and I nodded.


End file.
